


Reflections

by littlelovess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark, Dom/sub, F/M, Full Moon, Knifeplay, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, dramione - Freeform, reflections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovess/pseuds/littlelovess
Summary: Lycanthropy.The full moon. It is a beautiful thing. And yet, it can be a dangerous one.Draco and Hermione find out that something has happened to them both.Will, they put aside their hatred for each other, to help the other survive?Or will there be more feelings involved than what they can see?Mature audiences only.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

Where have you been?

Hermione whipped her head around to see Harry, standing with his wand drawn and ready to attack. 

"Harry! Put that away!" She hit his arm with the book that she was holding as she moved around him to another section of books in the store. 

Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasley's were out shopping for school supplies for Hogwarts. Hermione wandered off from the group to a bookstore in Diagon Alley, for some quick reads for the train to Hogwarts. 

"We have been looking for you for ages, Hermione. You could've told us where you were going." Harry put his wand back into his pocket and followed her. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a stern look. 

"Well, I didn't wander far, clearly." Hermione grabbed another tome off the shelf and placed it in her arms with several other books.   
"I'm glad you didn't go far," Harry muttered under his breath, but Hermione still heard it. 

"And why is that?" She turned around to face him. Harry stopped in his tracks. Like a dear in headlights. 

"I saw Malfoy walking with his mom. I think they are up to something." He put his hands in his pockets, grabbing his wand for security.   
"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry. He is probably shopping like the rest of us." She walked over to the witch at the register and paid for her books. Harry followed her the entire time. She walked outside the store, Harry hot on her heels. It didn't bother her till Harry gave her a flat tire. 

"Harry! Will you watch where you are going, for goodness sakes!" She raised her voice as she held his shoulder to fix her shoe. She leaned over too far and her books spilled out of her bag, onto the pavement. 

"Maybe you need to be careful, Hermione." Harry crouched down with her to pick up her many books. She nodded as Harry stood up.   
"Yeah, I guess you are right." She laughed as Harry placed the books back into the back. Once Hermione looked up to Harry, she noticed a figure standing behind Harry, several yards away, leaning on the side of a building. 

Hermione blinked her eyes and the figure was gone. 

"Everything alright, Hermione?" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione snapped and smiled up at him. 

"Yeah, everything is fine." Harry nodded and said something about going to find the rest of the group. Hermione hummed in agreement. She was still confused about what she saw. 

.

"There you are, dear!" Molly rushed over to Harry and Hermione as they found them in the Quidditch store. Ron was buying many Chudley Cannons t-shirts along with little trinkets. 

"You got enough there, Ron?" Hermione giggled as she stood over beside Ginny, who was also laughing. 

"Harry and I are redecorating this year. Isn't that right, Harry?" Ron looked over at Harry. Harry stood there with his hands in his pockets still. Harry registered that Ron spoke to him. He simply nodded. 

"Yeah. That's right." He looked from Ron to Hermione, and back over to Ron. Ron nodded and walked deeper into the store and gathering more items. Ginny linked her arm with Hermione's and led them to a different part of the store that the boys were in. 

"So, have you thought about any boys during the break?" Ginny broke the silence as she and Hermione were slowly strolling. Ginny was looking at the items that hung off the walls as Hermione was still thinking about that mysterious figure. 

"No. I haven't. Have you?" Hermione smiled over to her friend. Ginny looked over to Hermione and blushed. Hermione's smiled widened.   
"So you have! Who is it? You have to tell me! Please!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands, excited. 

"Well, at the end of last year, Dean gave me his address so I could owl him over the summer." Ginny's blush on her cheeks reddened as she spoke. Hermione noticed that she couldn't look her in the eye.

"And? Tell me more!" Hermione gripped her hands a little tighter. Ginny finally made eye contact with Hermione. 

"He told me he liked me." Ginny's smile was big, her blush red, and her cheeks ached from how much smiling she had been doing. Hermione squealed in excitement for her friend.

"What are you going to do, Ginny? You have to talk to him when we get back to Hogwarts!" Hermione linked her arm with Ginny's as they started walking again. 

"I don't know yet. I want to see him first." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione was glad for her friend to have a crush. 

"Well at least talk to him, will you?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped them both before joining the rest of the group. They were at the register purchasing Ron's things. 

"But you can't tell Harry, Hermione." Ginny looked serious as she told her.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked as she glanced over at Harry by Molly. He still had his hands in his pockets, his mind somewhere else. 

"Ron told me that Harry has a crush on me." She spat out quickly. Hermione smiled as she looked back at Ginny. 

"Finally," Hermione said with a smile. Ginny playfully smacked her arm. 

"You knew?!" Ginny had glanced between her and Harry many times before sighing.

"Of course. I know when something is off with Harry. He told me last year during D.A. and asked me about you." Hermione smiled at Ginny. 

Ginny looked up and blushed. She sighed again and looked over at Harry. 

"Now I have two boys to choose this year." She ran her hands over her face and walked to the others. Hermione stood and watched as she approached Harry and tried talking to him. Harry's mind was still somewhere else. 

Odd.   
.

Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, along with Hermione, continued to shop for school supplies. Hermione was still paranoid over the figure she saw. She had a very odd feeling about it. 

Molly took Ron and Ginny to get new robes while Harry and Hermione sat outside on a bench waiting. This was Hermione's opportunity to get Harry talking. 

"What's bothering you?" She hands her hands in her lap. She could feel Harry's gaze look at her. 

"What are you talking about?" his voice was a bit stern. Hermione snapped her head towards him. 

"What am I talking about? You find me, with your wand drawn, and freak out I wandered off to a bookshop. Now you are asking me what I am talking about. Harry, you have been in a weird mood since you found me at the bookshop. Now, what is bothering you?" Hermione tried to have her voice hold authority but still try to be friendly. Harry looked into her eyes and realized that she was serious. 

"I saw Malfoy before I found you." He looked ahead. Hermione watched his facial features, trying to catch any change. Almost as if she was analyzing a book. 

"He didn't look like himself." He said in a small voice. Hermione scoffed and looked ahead as well. Harry looked at her like she was crazy. 

"What? He looked paler than usual and his hair wasn't perfect like it normally is. His mother was with him and she looked paranoid, Hermione." Harry's voice actually sounded concerned. Once Harry thought something was wrong with someone, that he needed to figure out why. 

"Harry, we haven't seen him since June. Maybe he is just tired or something else." Hermione looked at her best friend. She could tell that his gears were turning in his head with whatever he thought was the best explanation. 

"I think he is the 'Chosen One', Hermione." Harry looked over her shoulder, his eyes became hard with anger. He stood up and drew his wand from his pocket. 

Before Hermione could see what was behind her, she fell onto the pavement and lost consciousness. 


	2. Chapter Two

Do you know when you're coming back?

Hermione woke up, upright. 

She was tied down in a chair. That was all she could make out. Her vision was hazy, her head was pounding. She figured she has a concussion from her head hitting the pavement in Diagon Alley. 

Hermione jolted. 

Harry.

Ginny.

Ron.

Molly. 

What happened to them?

They don't know where she was.

They must be worried, right?

Hermione looked around. She was in a room of some sort. There were dust and webs around the room. The room seemed abandoned. Maybe the building as well. There was a door on her right side. There seemed to be no light on the other door. 

She tilted her head to look up at the ceiling. There was a couple of small cracks that showed the sky. It was dark. She could see part of the moon. 

It was a full moon. 

A shiver ran down her spine. One of fear. Fear of being forgotten by her friends. Fear of not knowing where she was at. Fear of -

The door opened. A large figure was dragging a body that seemed to be dead or unconscious. She hoped for the latter. Hermione tried to make out the face of the large figure. Her sight was still hazy. The figure dragged the body to the corner. It turned around. 

It was Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf. 

He was the most savage one in the history of werewolves. It was his goal in life to infect as many wizards and witches with lycanthropy. 

Hermione's eyes widened. 

He was going to infect her. 

"The mudblood finally awakes." Greyback stalked closer to her. As if she was his prey. Hermione could feel herself start to shake. 

"What do you want from me?" she was afraid of what he wanted to do to her. Greyback stalked closer, sniffing the air. His face curled into a grin. 

"You." he inched even closer. Hermione could see out the corner of her eye, the body started stirring. She continued to shake her head. Leaning away from him as much as possible as he got closer. 

"I want to make your life miserable." his cruel smile widened. Hermione closed her eyes. Greyback's foul smell filled her senses. 

"Greyback." the voice came from the side of the room. Hermione could instantly identify the voice. 

It was Malfoy. 

Greyback stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to Malfoy. He was still a foot away from Hermione. Her eyes were still closed.

"Malfoy." His voice rough. Greyback stepped away from Hermione and made his way to Malfoy. Hermione was able to release her breath that she was holding in. His smell still affecting her. 

"Why is she here?" Malfoy's gaze stayed locked onto Greyback as he moved closer to him. Hermione was able to get her breathing under control. She looked over to Malfoy. He looked awful.

He was paler than his normal complexion, almost translucent. She could see blue veins running up from under his shirt collar, up to his neck. He looked sick. Hermione looked into his eyes. They were almost black. There were dark circles that were prominent on his pale skin. His blonde hair was sticking to his forehead. He was sweating. 

Harry was right. There is something wrong with him. 

Greyback stepped closer to Malfoy. With every step Greyback took, Malfoy's body started shaking, violently. 

"So your transition can be complete. It is the full moon after all." Greyback grasped Malfoy's collar and dragged him to Hermione. 

"You need to bite her to finish the last step." He thrust Malfoy towards Hermione. Malfoy stumbled before he could fell on her. He looked into her eyes and saw fear. Hermione shifted in her chair to try to get away from him. 

"No." He said flatly, his eyes still on hers. He could see her fear. 

"Yes. You are." 

Greyback gripped the back of Malfoy's jacket and wretched him forward. Hermione squealed in surprise as Malfoy was still looking at her.

It seemed that he was in a trance. 

He had beads of sweat gathering on his brow. His pupils dilated, almost excited that he saw fear in Hermione's eyes. 

Malfoy's face was inches away from Hermione's. She held her breath and turned her head away from him. 

Bad idea. 

Malfoy could smell her blood that was pumping in her veins. He leaned closer to her neck. Hermione started shaking in fear. Malfoy stood there, with Greyback still clutching his jacket, sniffing a mudblood's neck. 

That snapped Malfoy out of his trance. He turned around and punched Greyback square in the jaw. Hermione gasped. Malfoy ran to the door trying to open it. 

It wouldn't open. 

"Fuck." He punched the door twice before turning around and leaning against it. He was glaring at Greyback. 

"Get me out of here!" he screamed at Greyback, who was still getting off the floor and wiping the blood from his cut lip. He started laughing. 

"No, boy." He stalked closer to Malfoy and punched him in the stomach. Malfoy doubled over and fell to the floor. Greyback stood over him with a crooked grin. Greyback crouched down to the same level as Malfoy. 

"The dark lord wants you to become like me." Hermione stayed still in her chair, looking at Malfoy who was still on the floor. Greyback stood up and lifted his foot to Malfoy's face. He pushed his face to look at Hermione. 

"And he wants you to turn her into one of us." Hermione could feel her blood drain from her face. Malfoy stilled as well. 

Greyback laughed and opened the door. 

"You have the end of the night, or you both will die." 

And he left and locked the door behind him.


	3. Chapter Three

Malfoy spent what seemed hours pounding on the door, screaming for someone to get him out. 

"Help!" His fists kept pounding on the door. Hermione threw her head back and groaned. 

"Will you stop it?! No one is coming." her head hung back, her gaze to the ceiling. Malfoy turned and glared at her.

"Well, I don't want to be stuck in a room, with you." he said, he turned back to the door, and continued his plea for help. 

"It's not my fault I was kidnapped and put here. I don't want to be in the same room as you!" she screamed into the air, she could feel herself go mad. 

"And yet here we are." He stopped and slid down the door. He closed his eyes, he was fighting something. 

"And yet you are doing Voldemort's bidding." she muttered into the air, her head was still hanging. Malfoy snapped his eyes open. He stood up and stalked over to Hermione. He gripped her curly hair and lifted her head to his gaze. 

His eyes were yellow, glowing into her amber ones. She gasped. 

"There are things you don't know about me, Granger. Let's keep it that way." It almost looked like it pained him to be so close to her. Hermione watched as Malfoy spoke, two canine teeth grew. Her eyes widened.

"Malfoy, get away from me." her voice was small and shaky. His grasp just got tighter. He sniffed the air, taking in her scent. Hermione continued to shake. She could feel his hot breath, fan her neck and ear. 

"Draco." 

Malfoy snapped out of his trance and released her hair, as if it burned him. He flung himself over to the wall, disgust painted on his face. 

"Don't fucking do that again, Granger." his voice was low, threatening. Confusion washed over her face. 

"I didn't do anything, Malfoy." she watched his movements carefully. 

"You aren't in the right mind space, Malfoy. Do try to control yourself." she watched him sit down in front of the door. 

"I am trying." he clasped his hands over his knees. His voice was small, almost as if he was scared. 

There was a few moments of silence, before Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

"He said Voldemort wants me to be like you. Why?" she was timid.

Malfoy sat there on the floor, hands still on his knees. His gaze down on the floor. He jerked when she spoke. 

"Don't pry where you don't need to." his voice was rough. 

"Well, it does concern me. Malfoy. In case you didn't notice, I am tied to a chair, and you have to bite me. You might as well do it now." she hung her head down. Malfoy looked up at her in surprise, not that she saw. 

"I don't have a choice." he sounded almost as if he was sad/

"I know." she voice, reassuring. His head snapped to her gaze, now on him. 

"You can't choose for someone else, Granger." he narrowed his eyes at hers.

"I can see the pain you are in, Malfoy. Even though we hate each other, I don't want to see you die. You can live being a werewolf. I wouldn't live to see a classmate of mine, die." she spoke softly.

"But my action, will affect you too, Granger." he stood up and walked over to her. She nodded, watching him.

"I know." Malfoy gripped her hair again, gently, almost afraid she was going to shatter from his touch. He looked into her amber eyes. 

"And you can live like me, if I do this?" he stepped between her legs, crouching down, close to her now exposed neck. 

She nodded. 

"No, I need you to say it." his breath fanned her neck, once again. She swallowed. 

"Yes." she closed her eyes, waiting for sharp fangs. 

Instead, she felt warm lips press into her neck. She gasped as he continued to press small kisses into her neck. He lapped at her neck. It was something Hermione has never felt before. 

She moaned. 

The sound came deep from her throat. It only encouraged Malfoy even more. He gripped her hair, tugging her head back, she moaned at the feeling. Malfoy peppered kisses from the base of her neck, to her jaw. Open mouthed, wet, sloppy kisses covered her neck. 

He kiss his way up her jaw, to her ear, and sucked on a sensitive spot below her ear. She moaned again, while shifting in her chair. A sweet ache started growing in her lower belly. 

She wanted more. 

Malfoy kept assaulting her neck with kisses, he used his teeth to gather some of her flesh in his mouth, and sucked hard. Hermione was panting and a moaning mess beneath Malfoy. 

"Malfoy." she moaned his name as he moved closer to her lips, still lapping and kissing her sweet skin. He hummed as he worked. 

"Bite me." she moaned louder. She wanted it. He needed it. He stopped what he was doing. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. His eyes had turned yellow. 

Hermione was still panting when Malfoy ripped the ropes that tied her to the chair. He gripped her hair again and stood her up. Her head was spinning from arousal and surprise. 

Malfoy buried his nose in her hair. Hermione's small hands gripped his jacket, pulling him closer. Her hands slid up to his blonde hair, tugging his lips to hers. Malfoy go the idea, he met Hermione half way and crashed his lips to hers. 

They moaned at the feeling of each others lips. Malfoy clutched Hermione closer, as if she wasn't real and was afraid she was going to dissolve in thin air. Hermione pecked and sucked his lips. She moaned in his mouth. Malfoy swallowed every sound coming from her. 

He moved his lips away from hers, kissing along her jaw and neck. His lips pressed harder into her skin as if he wanted to devour her. 

She knew he had to do this. 

Hermione tugged his head further into her neck, hoping to give Malfoy the idea. He started nipping her skin with his teeth. She could feel his fangs on her neck. She moaned loudly to egg him on. 

He bit down at the base of her neck. Hermione came at the same time. The feeling of euphoria washed over her and pumped in her veins. She could feel the venom from her neck, spread around her body. She continued to moan, as Malfoy continued to kiss and bite her. 

The next moment, Hermione pushed away Malfoy. Her push was so strong, his back made contact with the wall with severe force, the wall had a dent. A rather large one. 

Hermione looked at her hands, they were shaking and sweating. She remembered from textbooks, werewolves senses heighten after they are bitten and on a full moon. 

She remembered that it was a full moon. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy stand up and walk closer to her. She put her hands up, making him stop in his tracks. He could see that her hands were shaking. 

"You have to sit down, Granger." his voice shifted from concerned to anger. His eyes were turning a deeper shade of yellow. 

Hermione could see that Malfoy was starting to transition. She took steps back, till her back hit the wall. 

This was nothing like Lupin's transition. 

Malfoy's blonde hair started growing out of all parts of his body. On his face, hands, neck. His clothes started ripping away from his body. Malfoy clutched his head, he started to scream. 

Within minutes of him starting his transition, there stood a white werewolf. He had beautiful yellow eyes that looked like sunlight, his coat as white as snow. 

Hermione suddenly felt pain everywhere. From the inside, to the outside. She looked at her hands and saw claws form from her fingernails. She watched in pain and fascination, dark brown hair sprout from her skin. There was a severe pain that ran through her head. 

She stumbled and walked over to the chair she was in and screamed in pain. The white wolf moved closer, in curiosity, over to Hermione. 

Before she blacked out, she remembered the white wolfs yellow eyes, staring into her soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of sexual assault at the end of the chapter.

I've got along but I've been sad

Hermione woke up on soft grass. She could feel a chill in the air as she gained consciousness. She could also tell that she was naked. Hermione heard the rustling of grass close to her. Once she had control of her senses, she looked to where the sound was coming from. 

It was Malfoy. And he was naked as well. 

His pale back was facing towards her. Hermione could see scars on his back. She wondered where they came from. 

Then the memories of what happened flashed before her eyes. 

She was in Diagon Alley, then she was knocked out. Greyback dragging Malfoy into a room. She was kidnapped and tied down to a chair. She couldn't move. She saw the full moon. 

Greyback told Malfoy to bite her. Malfoy was to bite her to turn her against Harry, for Voldemort. He resisted. Greyback left. Malfoy called for help. No one came. She told him to do it. He said no.

She told him she rather has him bite her than him dying. He agreed. He kissed her. She kissed back. He bit her. He turned into a werewolf. So did she. Then she blacked out. 

She thought it was all just a dream.

"Granger." Malfoy's sharp voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She instantly covered herself. 

"What?" she snapped back. He was still faced away from her. She noticed that his back was tense. She could see his muscles flex under his skin. 

"Do you have anything to cover yourself with?" he was still tense. Hermione looked around, they were just sitting in a field of grass, surrounded by trees with the morning sun caressing the world around them.

"No." she shook her head as if he could see. "Do you?" she saw him shake his head. 

"Where are we?" she asked while looking at the beautiful scenery around her. She had no recollection of her coming to this spot. 

She sniffed the air. Hermione could smell the sweet smell of the morning dew on the grass. She could hear, very clearly, bird singing their song to welcome the sun. She could see small bugs wake and make their day busy. She could feel every piece of grass touching her soft, tan skin. 

Hermione could also smell Malfoy. He had a sweet scent to him mixed with whatever cologne he was wearing from yesterday. She could hear him breathe. Every inhales and exhale, she was made aware of. She could see small beads of the morning dew roll down his still tense back and his arms. She could see every twitch and small movement of his body.

"I don't know." his loud voice broke her concentration of testing her new abilities. She thought back to the third year. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. She knew before anyone else knew. She didn't tell Harry and Ron...

Harry and Ron. 

They must be worried sick about her. She was taken. Where are they looking for her? They don't know that she and Malfoy are now werewolves. About Voldemort's plan for her. What about Ginny? She must be worried sick about her as well, right?

"Granger, breathe. You are panting." Malfoy turned his head and looked at her face. She didn't realize that she was breathing heavily. She calmed herself.

"Sorry." she looked down at the grass. It was a good thing she already covered herself from his gaze. 

"You apologize for no reason." he stood up. He covered his manhood with his hands. He looked down at her. She rose an eyebrow, he turned around getting the message. Lifting herself, she stood and covered herself with her arm and hand. 

"Where should we go now?" she waited. Malfoy turned his head at her, not meeting her gaze. 

"You avoided my comment, Granger." he started walking to his left towards a clearing. His nose sniffed the air. She followed, she noticed his scent coming from that way. They must have come from that way. 

"There was no need to." she walked behind him, she noticed he had a very nice ass. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. He caught her. She blushed and looked away.

"Why do you?" his bare feet stepped on twigs, snapping them. Hermione stepped around them, the ground was starting to hurt her feet. 

"I don't know." she did know, she just didn't want to tell him. He looked back over his shoulder to her, he saw her expression. He could feel his heart sink in his chest. 

"It's because of me, isn't it?" he was stern. She stopped walking and stared at the ground. She could feel tears start to pool in her eyes. She nodded subtlety, enough for Malfoy's heart to sink further. 

"I didn't realize what that word meant when we were younger, Granger. I wish I could take back every time I have ever said them to you," he said. Hermione could tell that he was being genuine. A tear crawled down her cheek. She left it be. 

Malfoy stepped closer and lifted his free hand to her cheek. His thumb gathered her tear from her face. Hermione nuzzled her head into his hand. He left it there for a moment. He could see all her freckles on her nose and cheeks. His hand was a pale contrast to her tan, soft skin. He leaned in closer as Hermione's amber eyes took his facial features in. Their lips were centimeters away until a branch snapping tore them away from each other. 

Malfoy stood in front of Hermione as she looked around him to see where the noise came from. There stood Greyback with a sick grin on his face. 

"I am surprised that you didn't kill each other in the house." he threw pants and a shirt at Malfoy. He had nothing for Hermione. Malfoy noticed and gave Hermione the shirt. She put it on and draped it down to her midthigh. She was still exposed underneath. She could smell Greyback's arousal. She scrunched her nose and stepped closer to Malfoy's back. 

As if he was going to protect her. 

"Come here, little mudblood." Greyback's rough voice brought a shiver down her spine. She could sense Malfoy's anger rise. 

"Don't call her that." Malfoy's fists clenched as he spoke at Greyback. He simply smiled, wickedly. 

"Aw. Now you are going to protect her? I would like to see you try." before Hermione could register what happened, Greyback pushed Malfoy away from her and gathered her in his arms.

He was gripping hard to the point Hermione knew she was going to have bruises. She could feel Greyback's cold, filthy hands lift her shirt, exposing her core. She could hear Malfoy scream her name. He was screaming for Greyback not to touch her. 

Hermione felt a hand slither to her cunt. She started writhing in Greyback's arms. She could feel hot tears stream down her cheeks. The hand parted her lips and dipped a finger closer to her core. 

"Stop." her voice was quiet. She heard a chuckle come from behind her. Malfoy was still screaming, his voice started cracking and getting hoarse. 

"Are you begging me to stop, mudblood? I am just getting started." as he spoke, fingers entered her entrance. Pain erupted throughout Hermione's core and body. She cried out in pain. Hermione tried to distract herself by thinking of Harry and Ron. She couldn't keep her train of thought from the amount of pain Greyback was causing. Hermione kept saying over and over, 

"Stop." "Please stop." "You're hurting me." 

Before she could say anything else, the pain stopped. His filthy fingers were out of her cunt. She fell to the ground, too weak to stand from the pain. Hermione felt strong hands grip her legs and shoulders. She could tell she was getting lifted, not bothering to see who saved her. 

"You're safe now. I got you." Malfoy's soft voice murmured into her ear. She nodded and passed out from the pain.


End file.
